


Chapter 1: Debrief.

by ItsMiki



Series: Fly Me To The Moon [1]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Houston Spies (Blaseball Team), Other, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMiki/pseuds/ItsMiki
Summary: Following a devastating playoffs, the Houston Spies find themselves thrust into a new mission with an old friend.
Series: Fly Me To The Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019607
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Chapter 1: Debrief.

The only sound around them was the echo of typewriters and machinery. They lazed in a hall, flanked by cubicles in rooms along its length. Son shifted uncomfortably as the third employee brought a cup of water to their son. Sosa’s nose wrinkled at the smell of cigarette smoke. Alex tapped her cursed sword against her foot with growing annoyance. The wait for their debriefing and subsequent briefing was unbearable after that series. 

“It was worth it, right?” Morrow Wilson piped up, breaking the silence, “Winning wasn’t the point-”

“Still would’ve been nice,” Marco responded with a sentiment they all felt, “But.. thanks, kid.”

“We’ll show ‘em next time,” Alex barked with a wild grin, “The beams don’t stand a chance without those blessings.”

“A win’s a win,” Reese replied in an laissez-faire tone and a shrug, “At least when black holes aren’t in play.” 

Their discussion was cut short by mechanical buzz from a nearby wall. Fitz stood before it, hands behind their back and chin up. Dust shuddered and puffed into the air as the wall shook, pulling inwards before finally parting, revealing a rather massive and old-looking elevator. Its detailing was of brass, with cream-colored walls and ruffled stripes. A playful “Ding!” notified them it was safe to enter. Fitz wasted little time stepping forward, pulling an audible creak from the mechanism.They paused, brow quirking before continuing into the elevator, “Well,” they finally spoke, “Are you all coming?”

Reese let out a whistle from no-where, sauntering over to the elevator, “I doubt that thing would hold five people, let alone fourteen.”

“Yet you’re still entering it,” Fitz teased back dryly

“Can’t let you have all the fun on your own,” Reese responded with the biggest unseeable grin. 

The other players soon followed suit, packing into the creaking machine. As soon as they were all situated, the door closed with the same mechanical buzzing. In every corner was an old gray security camera, while the buttons were replaced with an old tube-based screen. The screen sparked to life as the elevator shuddered to life.

“Hello Agents.” spoke a monotone voice words occasionally overtaken by static,  “As you should know, our mission to….. Was a success. ...2 has been secured. The ….. extends xeir……. In appreciation.” Despite the positive message, the words held that same uninspired tone. Alex blows air up to get her hair out of her eyes. Sosa shifts awkwardly.  “This is no time for…. Your ….. Have been deemed necessary. Your ……. Will have to….. Your Briefing is…. follows.”

A small “bloop!” rings out from the screen, followed by the sound of a printer chugging along. Half a minute later, thin paper rolls out of a slot below the screen. Fitz felt the whole team looking over their shoulders as they read the brief. Their eyes went wide, lips pursed as to keep from any reactions escaping their voice. 

They quietly passed the briefing along between the others, excitement slowly flooding over them like a wave. Alex’s grin of determination widened with anticipation. Once Karato and Reese received it, the excitement became vocal with a “ _ Hell Yeah! _ ” pulling the rest from their silence of anticipation. “This is  _ big _ ,” Theo breathed out in a mix of awe and nervousness. Fitz simply silently took the briefing and lit it with a match to ensure its classified nature, much to the chagrin of several of the other players. 

An undefinable amount of time passed before the elevator came to a shuttering stop. The Spies filed out of it into stale air and cold stone. More than a little stretching followed while they took in their surroundings. Reese shivered, the air bitingly cold. Alex let out a long whistle, “How deep you think we are, Fitzy?” 

“Judging from the movement of the elevator…” Fitz reasoned, breath visible in the air, “at least a mile or two.” 

“Ain’t it supposed to be hot that deep?”

They paused at the question, eyes scanning the wide rough underground structure they found themselves in. Interlocking holes seemed to scale upward from the ceiling. 

“Usually,” Fitz responded, lacking their usual panache. 

The earth above them shuddered momentarily. From the stony ceiling, green lights flickered on in an arrow pattern, urging them forward. The stalagmites and stalactites within dripped a chorus of water. Their shadows shifted and distorted against the dark stone. The only thing that reminded them this was a spies operation was the startlingly brutalist architecture that was darted throughout the cave. Sounds of skittering and moving stone echoed down the halls from innumerable corridors… Until they arrived at architecture quite different. Before them, adorned in more complex and esoteric designs, was a large brass door which connected to some sort of facility, religious or otherwise ostentatious. 

The same mechanical buzzing rang out, echoing through the caves until it sounded almost organic. The door shifted mechanically, whirring as it came undone before them. From the appearance, it seemed to be some sort of airlock. Fitz glanced back at the team, apprehensive. Still, there was nowhere else to go but forward.

The whirring repeated as the door spun itself back together, followed by rushing air as they felt the air grow bitingly sharp. However, it was a few minutes before the unravelling process repeated on the other side. Piece by piece, their view of the next area was revealed. White marble and metal mixed with the more brutalist architecture they were familiar with. The hall they walked into was rather wide, with windows gazing out into a wider cave. Outside were various buildings and equipment, much of which was standard Spies stations. 

Their steps rang a melody on the smooth marble until one broke rhythm, slowing until it stopped completely. Alex turned back to see Comfort standing in the middle of the hall, looking up at a circular window with various longitudes and latitudes tracing across it. “Hey guys-” Comfort spoke, fear trickling into their voice, “I don’t think we’re in Houston anymore.”

Alex rushed to their side, trying to get a look outside, though their gaze became similarly stuck. It wasn’t long before the others followed suit. Above them was a sight they were all too familiar with but never saw from a perspective like this. The cave’s walls trailed up for thousands of feet, twisting in a rough, unnatural pattern. At the pattern of this swirling pattern was something that sent a shiver down all of their spines. 

High above them was the first Black Hole.

The stone around it distorted with its gravity. The light from the outside world was consumed greedily by its strength. Occasionally, massive chunks of stone were pulled into it, never to be seen again. One of the structures reached towards the blackhole, unafraid. This hall’s walls traced to that structure. 

The same lights of before shone within the hall, urging them onward. There was a schedule to keep. A grand siesta only lasts so long.

Hundreds of individuals darted about the structure, dashing from computer to computer. Several were talking endlessly into headsets. Few paid any mind to the Spies. However, after a few seconds of standing awkwardly, an individual approached them with a clipboard, “The boardroom is just down the hall,” they spoke with a certain tinge of resignation before turning to assure the person in their headset that they were on schedule, “Black-stone plating will keep the details confidential.” 

After the quiet of the caves, the busy control center seemed like a revere. As they moved forward, the sound slowly was overtaken by the hum of machines. Upon entering the room, Fitz stopped in their tracks, causing the others to bump into them. “Hey, what’s your proble-” Alex began to admonish Fitz, before their eyes darted to the figure at the end of the room, mixed emotions quickly bubbling to the surface. 

“Hello Agents.” Spoke Donia Bailey.

She turned to face them, silence hanging in the air.

  
  


“We are going to free the moon.”


End file.
